iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Wiki talk:Poll archive
January 2009 I'll propose two polls, both are in consideration for Jan 2009's poll, if no user votes, I'll be adding one of these randomly and the other the next month. --SN 01:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) "What's your favorite song?" Votes: "Which is the best Ice Age movie?" Votes:1 Poll I have a suggestion. When Scrat and Scratte were hiding among the berries, seen when Buck took some, they may have been mating. If there is an Ice Age 4, and the squirrels were mating, would you like Scratte to return and give birth to a son, daughter, or no baby at all? Or maybe not make Scratte return? Scrat appears in three shorts. They may as well be part of a TV show. Agreed? New Poll Another poll question would be "What is your favorite Ice Age movie?"Carmen 12:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :May I advise you, that poll question has already been done.--Karlamon9 23:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Whose your favorite dinosaur in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs? #Momma #Rudy #Shelly #Egbert #Yoko #Roger #Guanlong #Dilophosaurus #Troodon #Ankylosaurus #Brachiosaurus --ScratteLover2 20:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How rose the sloth should have not been in the third film i think the next poll should be called How rose the sloth should have not been in the third film.The choices are killed by hunters, drowned in the flood or eaten by a dinosaur.IceSeason101 23:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :No offense, but that wouldn't be a very good poll, it sounds more of something someone could write in a fan fiction. --Changing86 16:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) July Who is your favorite supporting Ice Age character? *Scratte *Buck *Shelly *Egbert *Yoko *Momma Dino *Rudy *Fast Tony *Lone Gunslinger *Sylvia *Jennifer *Rachel *Rose *Traffic Vulture *Roshan *Runar *Nadia September Heres my suggestion for next month. ;Who is your favorite Ice Age antagonist? *Soto *Zeke *Oscar *Lenny *Dab *Maelstrom *Cretaceous *The Lone Gunslinger *Rudy I bet Rudy will get the most votes.--Karlamon9 05:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's been added. --TeshiKennedy (talk/ ) 21:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) February 2011 I belive that this should be the poll for next month: Which short is your favorite? Gone Nutty No Time for Nuts Surviving Sid Scrat's Continental Crack-Up --Lady Blue (Talk Page) 01:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Its a good poll. I agree on this.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 01:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) New Poll? Which of the new characters in Ice Age 3 is your favorite? Buck Peaches Rudy Scratte --LegoGuy87 11:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) March 2012 Do you think Scatte and Buck will return in Ice Age 4? Yes, that would be awesome! Yes, but only Scratte. Yes, but only Buck. Probably, well wait and see. No, they were only made for the 3rd movie. I hope this is a poll, I really think this is a debate here to express.--~~~~ maybe the next poll could be whats your favorite couple? ~~~~ July 2nd Poll Favourite Scene in Continental Drift? #Hypnotising fish/monsters. #Final Captain Gutt battle. #Scratopolis. #Opening scene (Scrat making up the countries...) Poll Idea Perhaps a poll about who was the best Sabre of Soto's pack(not including Diego because everyone will just pick him).~~~~ Since Buck's knife appeared twice in the Ice Age 4 movie I thought of a poll like; Do you think Buck and the Dinosaurs have survived the drift? October 2012 what's your favorite pirate character? Gutt Shira Squint Dobson Raz Silas Flynn Gupta ~~~~I have an idea for another poll we can put on the Ice Age Wiki homepage, This is my idea: If you were a teenage mammoth would you be Peaches, Ethan, Steffie, Katie, Maghan, Or Ethan's dumb friend. Who will Sid's new girlfriend be in Ice Age: Collision Course? #1. Brooke #2. Francine #3. Both Brian Boy 14:08, December 22, 2015 (UTC)